


College? More Like HELL

by soiwritefics



Category: COMMUNICATIONS - GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Song Cycle), GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician), Honey I'm Home - GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Song), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kennith Simmons Is A Gay Cactus, M/M, Multi, Nah’s Name is Macne, Nancy & Henry Elsner Are Teachers, Obsequious Has A Different Name, Protagonist Say Carnes, Say Has A Screwed Up Past, Slurpee Has A Different Name, along w the candle queen, basically everyone except for frances, cameos of vocaloids, chris n slurpee are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: Say Carnes is trying to ignore their past mistakes and start a new life. Until they meet someone who’s just like them.
Kudos: 7





	College? More Like HELL

**Author's Note:**

> possibly in michigan-

_“Alright, Say,”_ They muttered to themself. _“You were a shitty person back then, but that’s gonna change today. Practically no one here knows who you are, so you’ll be fine! Right…?”_ That was Say Carnes trying to give themself some sort of pep talk before walking into their dorm for the first time. They would’ve cared less what university they enrolled in, all they wanted to do was start over.

Snapping out of their daydream, Say went up the stairs to head to the second floor of the apartment they would be staying at for the next 4 years. (Or at very least 2)

 _“…205, 206, 207, 208, oh, here it is, 209.”_ Say took a deep breath and opened the door. What they saw when they entered was...kinda weird. 

People were already there. Two of them were sitting on a couch, one with white hair and bandages over their eyes, the other with black hair and glasses were watching some show that Say had never seen before. A boy with pale pink hair came into the room and greeted them. 

“Hi there! You’re Say, right?” They gave him a defensive look. “How do you know my name?”

“Whoa, no need to be so uptight, new roomie! I just heard that someone named Say was coming up here. The name’s Kennith, by the way.” He gave his hand for them to shake, to which Say took. “Hey, you want me to lead you to your room? You’ve obviously got some stuff with you.” He said, referring to the suitcase they were carrying. “Oh, and I hope you don’t mind rooming with a few people.”

“Do I have to room with you?” 

“Haha, nope! The school usually splits the dorms between boys and girls.”

“But I’m non-binary.”

“Hehe, yeah, the school also unfortunately sucks at remembering people’s pronouns, so they probably registered you as a girl. But, hey, don’t blame me.”

“...I wasn’t going to-” 

“Alrighty then! To your room!” Kennith interrupted. He directed Say down a narrow hallway to their room, which wasn’t that far from where they previously were. “Ta da! Here it is! It ain’t much, but you’re gonna have to suffer if you don’t like it. Ok so, lemme know if you need anything, I guess?”

“Sure.” Say agreed with a monotone voice. As Kennith left the room, they unzipped their suitcase and started unpacking. _I wonder who I’ll have to share a room with. Maybe they’ll be like those guys watching TV. What were they watching anyway?-_ Say’s thoughts were interrupted by muffled talking they heard from outside the door. Setting some of their stuff on the bed, they left the room to see what the cause of all the noise was.

To their surprise, more people were here, presumably new roommates. There was one blonde-haired girl wearing a black shirt with the same colored devil horns tucked into a poofy skirt, black stockings and the same colored flats.

Another girl had green hair, wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves, lavender suspenders and a _very_ colorful skirt with clown makeup on her face. The two noticed Say and changed to neutrally friendly expressions. Kennith lit up. “Oh shit. I haven’t introduced you two to your new roomie yet! Holiday, Macne, this is Say!”

The pale girl sighed. “Kennith, how many times do I have to tell you?” She looked at Say. “It’s Holly, not Holiday. Holly Davis.” She gave them a kind smile. “You use they/them, correct? Kennith told us earlier.” They nodded. “Ok, great! I didn’t want to assume your pronouns or anything, so...”

“It’s fine.” They said in that same monotonous voice. They turned to face the clown girl. “Hey, you. Macne, right?”

She looked at them and gave them a goofy smile. “Oh, please. Call me Deity! Deity the Clown.” She said energetically as she shook their hand vigorously. “O..kay?” They mumbled. _Weird name for a clown, but whatever floats your boat, I guess._

Say walked over at the two guys from earlier who were still watching TV. “So what’re your names?” They asked. “I’m Norman, that’s Arc.” The darker haired male said, pointing to that bandage guy. “Hey, and uh, not to be weird or anything, but, what’s with your eyes?”

Say looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that they’re orange. Not really a typical eye color, don’t you think? Are they contacts or something?”

“No, I was born like that.”

Arc looked up when Norman said that. Even with the bandages, Say could tell he was surprised. He looked at them for a bit and then continued watching the TV. 

“Oh. Well, sorry for asking. I’m pretty sure you get that question a lot.” Norman continued.

“Yeah, I do, but it’s fine.” They lied.

“I have a feeling that you get this a lot, but what’s with the bandages?” They asked Arc. “I’m really sensitive to light, so I need these bandages to help me see. I can see shadows perfectly fine, but I usually rely on my other senses to navigate me around because...well, let’s just say I’m not quite what I seem.” He replied nonchalantly. 

Say didn’t respond to that. They had a feeling that something was, in a weird way, familiar about him. “Well, it was cool meeting you, I guess.” They went back to their room to finish unpacking. _I hope to any god listening that he isn’t from my high school. But if he was, he would already know about me. Eh, I’m sure it’s nothing._

Suddenly, Say heard their phone buzz. “Who the...?” They picked it up to see what it was. _It could probably just be Twitter or something._ If you’re wondering, no, it wasn’t Twitter. Instead, it was a text from Arc.

———

Arc: hey newby. u mind if we talk?

Say stared at the text in pure bewilderment. _Wh- How’d this guy get my number-? Wait a sec…_

Say: Sure, but how did you get my number? Did Kennith give it to you?

Arc: no, but he did want ur number to add u to this gc deity made

Say: You didn’t answer my question.

Arc: oh right lol

Arc: sorry abt that

Arc: so uh i was in the principal's office one day and the secretary was typing something in her computer until the principal needed her. she left and being the curious asshole i am, i looked at what she was typing

Arc: apparently she was registering a bunch of new kids including u so and so i thought it was a good idea to add someones number because the school counselor says i should “make new friends”

Say: And you added mine because...?

Say: Also, doesn’t the school counselor suck?

Arc: yeah but my parents forced me to go bc of my a+ mental health /s

Arc: and actually that's what i wanted to talk to u abt

Arc: u know when norman mentioned ur eyes? 

Say: Yeah? What about it?

Arc: under the bandages, my eyes are the same color

Say almost dropped their phone when they saw that. _So *that’s* why he looked so surprised. Huh._

Say: I have a few questions for you.

Arc: ok?? lol go ahead and ask em

Say: First off, have we met before?

Arc: idk have we?? 

Arc: i probably would’ve somewhat remembered what u looked like if u did

Say sighed heavily in relief. “Well, that resolves that.” 

Say: Do you have black nails? Like, they’re naturally black?

Arc: yeah

Arc: most people think i just painted them

Say: Huh. Me too.

Say: Ok, do you have weirdly abnormal strength? And, like, other heightened senses?

Arc: 1, i told u i use my other senses to walk around

Arc: 2, why are you asking me these questions

Say: Just answer it.

Arc: not til u answer mine

Say: We’re gonna be here all day, aren’t we?

Arc: lol probably

Arc: but the answer to all the questions u probably have is yes

Say: You could’ve just said that before. 

Arc: well i didn’t

Say: You’re gonna be just as annoying as Kennith, aren’t you?

Arc: i can neither confirm nor deny this uwu

**\--Say is now offline!--**

Arc: rude >:((

**\--Everyone is offline!--**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! wow, i post something that ISNT danganronpa related! but in all seriousness, i mayyyy be starting to loose interest in the chatfic. i just don’t really have any ideas that stick, ya know? don’t get me wrong, i still like dr, but not as much as i used to. if i do post, here’s a list of fandoms it’ll probably be from (if that makes sense)
> 
> haikyuu! (mainly kiyoko x yachi stuff, and crack ofc!)  
> tbhk (mostly mitsukou oneshots)  
> ghost n pals (it’s my current hyperfixation)
> 
> i’ll occasionally post dr stuff from time to time, but yeah, i might not work on the chatfic as much. i hope u guys understand! thank u, and make sure to drink water, eat something edible, and take ur meds!! follow my insta: (@hobgoblinc0re) peace out y’all!!


End file.
